


Ein Missverständnis aufklären

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Mistelzweig sorgt dafür, dass Sheldon und Blaine das Küssen ausprobieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Missverständnis aufklären

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Correcting a Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182179) by [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027). 



> Blaine taucht in 2x03 auf und hat [diese süße Szene](http://bigbangtheory-gifs.tumblr.com/post/31674780900) mit Sheldon, wo er Sheldon seine Nummer gibt.

„Du bist mehr auf der linken Seite und nicht direkt darunter“, wies Sheldon hin.

 

Blaine registrierte, wo er stand und trat dann zur Seite, sodass er und Sheldon beide genau unter dem Mistelzweig standen.

 

„Das würde das Problem korrigieren“, sagte Sheldon bevor er seinen Kopf etwas verwirrt aussehend zur Seite neigte. „Ich hab unser Missverständnis aufgeklärt.“

 

Blaine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Heißt nicht, dass ich nicht wollte, dass du mich anrufst.“

 

Sheldon blinzelte und neigte dann seinen Kopf um den Mistelzweig zu betrachten. „Ich bleibe dabei, dass dies… du wirst mir sagen, dass dies eine nicht-optionale gesellschaftliche Konvention ist, nicht wahr?

 

„Was auch immer funktioniert.“

 

„Na schön, dann kannst du mich küssen.“

 

Blaine zog Sheldon an sich bis sie vollkommen aneinander gepresst waren. Lächelnd hielt er Sheldons Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte dies hier schon eine Weile tun. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, Sheldons für einen Moment beinahe zögernd, aber dann passte er sich schnell an. Sheldons Arme fanden langsam ihren Weg um Blaines Körper während Blaine sie beide nach hinten gegen den Türrahmen schob.

 

Ein Ausruf ließ sie innehalten. Blaine hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Es war nicht einer seiner Freunde. Sheldon hielt lange genug inne um Leonard anzusehen, bevor er sagte: „Geh weg, ich bin beschäftigt.“

 

Das gesagt, wandte er sich wieder dem Küssen von Blaine zu.

  
Ende

 


End file.
